


The Janitor's Closet

by DeadFishKid



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Bottom Mac McDonald, Gay Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pool Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Top Charlie Kelly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 20:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18785614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadFishKid/pseuds/DeadFishKid
Summary: Charlie is the school janitor, who busts his ass cleaning the school, and Mac's just the hot gym and health teacher that might of fell for him.





	The Janitor's Closet

**Author's Note:**

> First timing writing a fanfic in a while, also I think I forgot some tags
> 
> ~hope you like

Mac would usually consider himself a quite controlled, at least when came to sexually(excluding whatever his friends said like Dennis, it didn’t matter anyways, he wasn’t gay like they said), especially as a self proclaimed man of god, just teaching a P.E. class. But when it came to the school’s newly hired janitor Charlie, Mac couldn’t help take a look at the man, no matter how many times he told himself he wasn’t gay, but something about those khakis and button ups or those jumpers that he always a few buttons down, showing the white shirt tight against his chest, that always got his blood flow downwards wondering what was under those school given uniforms of his.

Well one lucky day for Mac, it was a hot sunny day, almost the end of the school year and since almost every staff member and student had left already he got to see a rare sight in the school’s swimming pool. And that was one Charlie Kelly swimming laps around the pool.

Mac bit his lip as watched him swim seeing what was under that custodial uniform,well at least the shirt which was still enough for Mac’s blood to get pumping.Mac new that it would be bad if got a boner there and now, it would be wronging Charlie, it would be wronging God but Mac couldn’t just leave, especially after when he got caught out his own thoughts by Charlie yelling his name. 

“-ac, hey Mac’ Charlie yelled, Mac only catching the end part and when Charlie saw he finally got Mac’s attention he asked “what are you doing here”.

Mac was surprised and quickly responded saying,without thinking “to swim” before shunning himself quietly saying it’d make thing worse before slowly walking over to the pool where Charlie swam up to the edge and smiled up at him asking “then get into the pool’.

Mac silently cursed himself for blushing at something so simple as that, but Mac nodded before he got down to his boxers to join Charlie in the pool. Once Mac got in Charlie suggested a race of a few laps around the pool which started off innocently but as Charlie got more competitive, Mac gave more into his lustful, wanting urges to Charlie who hadn’t noticed until the end of the “race”. But even Mac’s best efforts to hide his “issue” didn’t go to well and he knew when he saw Charlie looking him up and at that moment he knew he had been caught, as Charlie’s eyes stopped looking at a specific area before he heard Charlie surprisingly calmly and quietly ask “you have a boner, bro?”.

Mac gulped as bite his lips, the water splashing against his chest with each step Charlie to closer to him. Mac had started to get confused though when Charlie put his hand against his chest. 

“You need any help man” Charlie said as he slid his hand down Mac’s body and at that point Mac got it his mouth a gap before he nodded and quietly answered “yeah”. Charlie then started to lean in to kiss Mac before Mac pushed him back and said “isn’t this wrong”. Charlie looked at him before quickly saying “no” as leaned in for the kiss as Mac didn’t move back. 

Mac was surprised as he felt Charlie’s soft lips against his own, Charlie then started pushing Mac against the pool wall, as Mac felt Charlie’s hard on against his stomach he suggested “Charlie I think we should go somewhere more private”. 

Charlie chuckled, surprising Mac, “why” he then asked. 

Mac blushed before saying “what someone sees us.”

Charlie sighed “there’s no one even here Mac, don’t worry.”

Mac bites his lip as he feels Charlie hands slowly dip down past the waist band on his boxers and slowly wrap around his dick making him softly whimper as Charlie moved behind Mac and started rubbing his hard on against Mac’s ass, pretty much dry humping as much as you could in a pool and Mac couldn’t help as he moaned gripping against the wall of the pool. Charlie leaned his head against his neck leaving hickeys as he pulled at Mac’s boxers before pulling off his own and leaned pressing his hard on against Mac causing him to yelp.

Mac looked back at Charlie surprised before softly whimpering out “I’m ready” hoping Charlie knew what he meant, luckily he did as he felt Charlie moving in making him let out a desperate whimper. Charlie then started pushing Mac against the pool wall as he started moving deeper in.

Charlie then started pulling out and pushing back in making Mac whimper and moan with each thrust and as soon as Charlie started moving at a more rapid and harder Mac couldn’t control himself as he started to moan louder as he got closer and then Charlie hit his prostate causing him to collapse when Charlie pulled out causing him to crumble leaning his weight into Charlie who caught and pulled him over to the pool stairs so he could finish himself off.

Charlie was stopped though when Mac grabbed his hand and slid in between his legs where he kissed the tip of Charlie’s dick causing him groan softly. Charlie started buck his hips needing to finish as he was already so close and when Mac had finally wrapped his warm mouth around his dick he could barely control himself as it took Mac barely any effort to get him to come. Charlie looked surprised as he came in Mac’s mouth before quickly saying “oh my god, I’m sorry Mac, I didn’t mea-”. 

Mac cut Charlie off though softly smirking at Charlie “it’s okay” he then leaned up and kissed Charlie before getting up and leaving the pool. Charlie soon followed suit, walking over to him and softly chuckled. “What is it” Mac said blushing a little as he put on his close.  
Charlie smiled “you look cute”


End file.
